Talk:Madama Styx/@comment-189.217.76.216-20140906035725
A small analysis I made: -I find it conflicting that... if the new Demoness shown in the new trailer is a different one, why is she so similar to Styx? I mean, yes, they are clearly different, but they both share similar things like their helmet shape and colors. -Their motif is clearly different, though, the new one having Roses even in her health bar design, while Styx is aligned with Moths. -Maybe Bayonetta confuses the new one with Styx, while trying to find this last one in order to rescue Jeanne? -Though I really think this new Demoness is Madama Styx, because if you look closely, the same floor that is seen while fighting her is also seen in a scene later in the trailer where Jeanne's soul is flying upon Bayonetta (when she tells her that something big is going to happen to their world), implying that she is freed in the same level, once the Demoness is defeated. -Something confuses me: The fact that Jeanne's soul is seen in a different position and place in this trailer than the last ones: In this one, she's seen in an enclosed, purple blob with metal surrounding it while she's grabbing her hands above her legs (and it also appears that there are roots or demonic hands grabbing her), but in past trailers, she's seen in a wide open, liquid filled place with her hands under her legs. Perhaps it's just something they changed, but I don't know, maybe she's seen once, and then Bayonetta has to rescue her in a later level? -That purple blob thing: It got me thinking; maybe what "Styx" said about devouring Jeanne was in a more literal sense than we thought? Maybe that is her stomach or her heart? After all, it seems organic, and it's moving in that small scene. Perhaps Styx undergoes a transformation, becomes giant, and Bayonetta has to torn her apart/get inside her to destroy that organ and save Jeanne? Speculation, but that blob was interesting. -Something else that got me thinking is that her hands in the Prologue look just like they used to in the moments Jeanne summons her Wicked Weaves, and the Demoness shown in the new trailer has giant nails that contradict this. Also, as seen in the Prologue Belief fight and in Tag Climax, Jeanne’s shadow is the same as well, Wings, a hole in the center of her headpiece and all, doesn’t make sense to just ignore this and completely change Styx’s Lore or appearance, when both are still present in Bayonetta 2. I really think the new Demoness is Madama Styx, but I don’t know how she got so different, perhaps Jeanne’s soul gave her more power or her true form is different in Inferno? I don’t know, this is just too confusing. Also, in the second scene with her (when the sky is changing color), there’s something reminiscent of a throne behind her. This could be a clue to the fact that Styx is the Queen of the River which shares her name, according to the Demon Book in the first Bayonetta.